Nightmare
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Este fic esta basado en un hecho real de mi vida y de una amiga. Espero que lo disfruten.... One shot.


Nota importante: Este fic esta basado en un hecho real, tome algunos de los personajes de inuyasha para que representen a los principales testigos de los que a lo largo de los años han vivido estas experiencias, incluso aún en la actualidad… **Este fic esta basado en mi propia vida y lo que en carne propia he vivido. **

_Kagome me representa a mí._

Nightmare

Las pesadillas son algo que uno no puede controlar, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando se hacen realidad y terminan controlando tu vida?

Toda mi vida he vivido con terror, no solo en mi casa si no en todo el terreno donde se ubica.

Mi casa esta ubicada en un terreno que antes era ocupada por militares; al igual que la casa. En un solo terreno hay varias casas, una que le pertenece a mis Padres y otra perteneciente a mi Tía, además de esas dos, atrás están varias más que ya son viejas. Hace dos años estaban abandonadas y descuidadas y actualmente son ocupadas por inquilinos.

Hay demasiadas historias sobre estas casas, algunas divertidas y la mayoría llena de misterios y miedo. Travesuras hechas por pequeños duendes, los objetos que sin razón alguna desaparecían de un lado y aparecían en otro, sombras que se mueven por los rincones mas obscuros de las casa, luces que se encienden en las casas sin que haya electricidad en ellas, ¿Quieren saber más?... les contaré.

Desde muy pequeña siempre me llamo la atención el mundo paranormal, los fantasmas, los duendes, incluso era fanática de los ovnis y extraterrestres. Bueno, creo que me adelante demasiado, eso será mas adelante.

Cuando era apenas una niña de aproximadamente 8 años me gustaba ir a jugar con mi hermano y mi prima a las casas abandonadas que se ubicaban detrás de la de mi Tía. Las encontraba fascinantes y llenas de misterio, hubo una ocasión en donde los tres fuimos a 'investigar' aquellas casas; ya que mi abuelita siempre nos contó que en ellas había duendes y esas cosas. Subimos a una en especial donde se podía observar que casi se caía en pedazos, los escalones se rompían de las esquinas y por dentro las paredes estaban totalmente blancas. Una habitación en especial a donde entramos esta toda rayada de las paredes, con varios nombres de mi familia en ellas, algunos nombre si conocía, el de mi Mamá, el de mi abuelita, el de dos primos que en aquel entonces tenían 13 años.

Había mas nombres que no reconocí en ese instante…

-¡Miren! ¿De quienes serán estos nombres?- Dijo Kagome-

-¡No lo se, la abuela Kaede nos dijo que aquí estaban los nombres de nuestros padres y primos!-

-Oye Souta, ¿cuanto tiempo tienen aquí?- le pregunto mi prima Rin a mi hermano-

-¡No lo se exactamente, lo escribieron cuando eran jóvenes!-

En aquel instante, al observar detenidamente, me di cuenta de que los demás nombres que inundaban las paredes eran de mis demás primos y primas de nuestra misma edad, incluso estaba el mío, el de mi hermano y el de mi prima.

¿Cómo era posible?, si eso fue escrito muchísimo tiempo antes de que nuestros padres se conocieran, no habiamos nacido.

-No es posible-

-¿Qué cosa hermana?-

-¡Estos nombres son de nuestros demás primos!-

-¡Miren, aquí esta también el de nosotros!- Dijo Rin-

-Pero… ¿Quién lo escribió?, mi mama asegura que estas casas no fueron abiertas desde la última vez que ella estuvo aquí-

-Aun… no habíamos nacido-

Nos miramos entre si. Nos fuimos de ahí, nos había dado un poco de miedo, pero antes de salir me dí cuenta de que no había electricidad en aquella habitación; ya que había querido encender la luz al principio cuando entramos en la habitación.

Ya estando abajo, nos detuvimos frente a la casa para verla mejor, cuando me di cuenta… la luz de la habitación donde estacamos, estaba encendida. ¿Cómo era posible? Si no había electricidad ni tampoco un foco.

-La luz esta encendida- dije-

-¿Eh?, pero… no había electricidad- Dijo Rin-

-Mejor vámonos hermana, ya me dio miedo-

-_Siento… que alguien me llama- _Me dije a mi misma, ya que había escuchado voces decir mi nombre-

A partir de ese día, mi curiosidad por aquel mundo paranormal, aumentó. No me dí cuenta de que por mi obsesión con ese asunto, mi mente abrió las puertas a esos 'seres' que comenzaron a atormentar mis sueños y mi vida. Comencé a ver cosas que otros no podían, oía voces en ciertas partes de mi casa, veía sombras y espíritus en mis sueños.

A veces sentía como se acostaban en la misma cama donde yo dormía, incluso en ciertas ocasiones mi cuerpo y mi respiración se hacían muy pesadas. A veces me asustaba y por el miedo, comenzaba a orar, después de una hora… la pesadez desaparecía.

Los problemas aumentaron cuando tomé por pasatiempo oír la radio a medianoche en mi cama mientras me daba sueño. Comencé a desvelarme, a veces dormía solo 2 horas o había noches en que no dormía.

Ahí empeoro todo…

Un viernes en la noche, eran exactamente las 11:25 PM y yo me encontraba sentada en mi cama escuchando en la radio historias de terror con los audífonos puestos. Yo solía dormir con todas las luces apagadas y con todas las ventanas cerradas; ya que odiaba que la luz me diera en el rostro. Extrañamente ese día me dio por dormir con las ventanas abiertas, recuerdo que ese día la luz se había ido porque había estado lloviendo desde la tarde.

Mi cama esta ubicada entre dos puertas, a los pies de la cama, se encuentra un tocador con un espejo enorme, al lado izquierdo de la cama se encuentra un ropero viejo con dos espejos que eran de mi abuelita, a lado del mismo ropero se encuentra otro más con un solo espejo de un lado. A mi lado derecho esta una ventana enorme que da directo hacia el ropero con un espejo, por fuera de la ventana claramente se ve la casa que le pertenece a mi Tío, ubicada en el mismo terreno. Mientras yo escuchaba la radio; muy sumida en mi mundo, la luz se fue en toda la colonia y estaba más obscuro que de costumbre, ese día mi abuelita se había quedado a dormir conmigo, porque había llegado de visita.

Mire hacía la ventana y me quede viendo el automóvil de mi tía que entraba en la cochera; mi tío había ido a buscar al trabajo a mi tía. La luz del coche se reflejo en toda mi habitación y algo me dijo que volteara hacía el ropero que tenía un solo espejo, estaba todo obscuro, pero noté la silueta de una persona alta parada en medio de los dos roperos… vestía una larga tunica negra y el mismo cubría el rostro dejando ver solo parte de la nariz y la boca; su rostro era totalmente blanco. En ese momento no me dio miedo, de hecho hasta mi intención era pararme de la cama y acercarme a ver que era; si era mi imaginación o mi mente me había jugado una broma, puse un pie fuera de la cama y cuanto me paré… lo vi claramente… ese ser estiro su mano tratando de tocarme, fue ahí cuando vi que su mano era totalmente hecha de huesos.

Enseguida me senté en la cama y solo me cubrí el rostro con las manos, tratando de asimilar si era mi imaginación o era verdad lo que veía.

-_¡Vamos Kagome, no es real, no es real, es tu imaginación!-_

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, y con total terror observe que se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi; para ser mas exactos… parado a lado de mi cama. En ese momento, traté de gritar el nombre de mi abuelita pero no salía mi voz por el miedo, así que opté por cubrirme con las mantas hasta el siguiente día.

Así fueron pasando las cosas. A veces mientras estaba en la computadora sola en la habitación, escuchaba la voz de mi Mamá llamarme, cuando iba a ver que quería…

-¿Qué quieres Mamá?- Dijo Kagome-

-¿Eh?, yo no te he hablado Kagome- Contesto mi Mamá extrañada-

-Pero si yo te oí, dijiste '_Kagome, ven a la cocina, necesito tu ayuda'_, era tu voz, lo sé-

-Debiste haberlo imaginado hija-

Así me pasó muchas veces.

La única vez donde si me aterré mucho, fue una noche de Sábado… eran las 12:30 AM y yo estaba acostada boca abajo en posición hacia los pies de la cama, escribía tranquilamente en mi diario cuando de pronto sentí la mano de alguien tocar mi pierna, enseguida me voltee a ver que había sido y no había absolutamente nada. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia volví a lo que hacía al principio, minutos más tarde, sentí como algo o alguien se tiraban encima de mí tratando de ahogarme…no pude moverme y comenzó a faltarme el aire. Comencé a llorar en silencio porque tampoco podía gritar, los botones de mi blusa comenzaron a desabotonarse y fue en ese momento cuando mi Mamá había entrado a regañarme porque aún no me dormía.

-¡Kagome ya es tarde, duer….!- Mi mamá se quedo pasmada la verme en una posición rara y con la blusa de mi pijama desabotonada- ¡Que paso!- Me pregunto preocupada-

Fue cuando pude moverme. Llorando inconsolable me tire a los brazos de mi Mamá y le conté lo que había pasado, pensé que no me creería, pero si me creyó.

Fue cuando me dijo que ella también sentía que algo andaba por la casa.

Otra ocasión donde me había dado por dormirme hacia los pies de la cama… esa noche hacia calor y mi aire acondicionado se había averiado, así que en la posición en que estaba me llegaba mas el aire. Estaba de lado hacia los espejos de los roperos, como no dormía me entretuve viendo por los espejos todo lo que pasaba detrás de mí.

Fue cuando noté la silueta de una mujer a unos pasos de mi cama…

-_¿Qué es eso? Se esta acercando-_

Solo podía verle de la cintura abajo. Sabía que era una mujer porque lo que llevaba puesto era un vestido negro decorado con flores azules, vi como poco a poco fue acercándose cada vez mas… por el miedo… cerré los ojos y me tape hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana otros de mis primos y algunos amigos míos llegaron para una comida que se haría en la casa, por el cumpleaños de mi Mamá.

-¿Qué tienes prima?-

-Eh… nada Kikyo, solo no he podido dormir bien- le dije -

-¡Pues se nota, mírate amiga… luces terrible!- Comentó mi mejor amiga sango-

-¿Segura que estas bien amor?-

-si gracias Sesshoumaru-

-No te creo… suéltalo niña-

-¡Ya basta Inuyasha!, si no quiere decirnos déjala- Grito Sesshoumaru-

-Bueno…-

Fue cuando les conté todo. Ellos al principio no me creyeron, hasta que mi mamá entro y escucho la conversación.

-Es verdad lo que dice mi hija-

-No es posible, esas cosas no existen… ¿o Sí?- dijo Kikyo-

Ya en la noche, mientras cenábamos, mi pequeño sobrino de 5 años me tiro encima su jugo y tuve que subir a darme un baño.

Me dieron las 12:00 AM cuando salí de la ducha, y me había dado sueño, así que aún sin vestirme me tire a la cama con la toalla envuelta, me quede dormida no mas de 10 minutos, cuando abrí los ojos… observe que en el techo, justo arriba de mi, habían telarañas negras bajando lentamente a donde yo estaba.

Asustada me levante de golpe y levanté la mano tratando de quitarlos; pero cuando vi… ya no había nada, tan solo esa rara sensación en mi mano.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano salí a caminar por el parque. Necesitaba relajarme; ya que desde hace varios días no podía conciliar el sueño o a veces si dormía y tenía pesadillas.

Decidí entrar a un Web para entretenme un rato. Había logrado calmarme totalmente cuando de pronto una ventana emergente salio de la nada, tenía escrito un mensaje que me aterró _'No se escaparan fácilmente de nosotros. Las estamos vigilando, son nuestras Kagome… están marcadas, tú y ella'. _Aterrada salí corriendo del Web, sentía esa extraña sensación… sentía que alguien me seguía, me observaba, pero nunca había nadie.

De verdad que esa situación ya me estaba cansando, nunca podía dormir bien y luego me entere de que no era la única, a mi amiga también Sango también comenzaron a sucederle cosas extrañas.

Decidimos hablar al respecto, así que una tarde me cité con ella en su casa, me comentó como aquellos sueños en los que era perseguida la atormentaban, como de un día para otro en frente de su casa aparecía un símbolo hecho con un polvo blanco; aquellos sueños en donde le decían que estábamos marcadas, que le pertenecíamos y que no nos dejaría escapar. La tarde se fue rápido, así que me quede a dormir en su casa, para mala suerte los padres de Sango no se encontraban en la casa; habían salido a una fiesta.

-No me gusta quedarme sola en casa, gracias por quedarte conmigo Kagome-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos era tarde para regresar- Dije sonriendo-

-Sabes, tengo miedo de dormir… y para colmo hay una tormenta afuera-

-¡Si! A mi me dan terror los relámpagos- Comenté asustada-

Nos quedamos dormidas. Cuando dieron las 3:00 AM unos ruidos me despertaron, se oía como un crujido afuera de la recamara de Sango.

Asustada la desperté, y fue cuando me dijo que era la segunda vez que pasaba, pero que luego de 5 minutos el sonido se iba, pasaron 5, 10, 30 minutos y lo que fuese que estuviera afuera del cuarto no se detenia.

De un momento a otro… todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Crees que se hayan ido?- le pregunté-

-No lo se, pero será mejor que nos quedemos aquí-

Fue cuando todo se salio de control. Inesperadamente aquel _"ser" _comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente, se veía como la puerta retumbaba por los golpes, Sango y yo no asustamos más y ambas nos abrazamos tratando de calmarnos mutuamente.

El sonido de un animal se pudo oír, comenzó a raspar la puerta… fue cuando notamos como la puerta se quería abrir, así que rápidamente nos paramos y la empujamos para mantenerla cerrada.

Estuvimos así más de 2 horas.

Los padres de Sango llegaron, gracias al cielo y les contamos lo que había pasado… obvio… no nos creyeron hasta que vieron las marcas en la puerta. Eran marcas de uñas.

Ambas comenzamos a ir con un Sacerdote y contamos las experiencias vividas, después de ese día comenzamos a ir a la iglesia más a menudo… hasta que esas cosas, desparecieron.

5 años vivimos tranquilas. Hasta que el cumplir ambas 21 años, esas cosas comenzaron a pasar nuevamente. Actualmente tengo que vivir con eso, acostumbrándome cada vez más, acostumbrándome a las voces, a los crujidos, a las visiones, etc.

Tengo muchísimas más cosas que contar, pero créame… me llevaría demasiado tiempo hacerlo, talvez algún día pueda contarles la historia completa, de la extraña marca que me apareció en la espalda y de cómo me entere por medio de una visión que a los 32 años moriría.

Si sigo viva… nos veremos pronto.

_Kagome_


End file.
